The Academy
by randomninja2398
Summary: An invite only academy. Prodigious trainers and co-ordinators all over the world come here to hone their abilities. When I, Leaf, got in, I though trouble wouldn't be stupid enough to follow.I was wrong. Secrets aren't safe in this academy. ORS CS PS IS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as promised here is a new story. As i said it IS revised. It's based on the same idea but will be presented a little more different. I hope you like the new version. Sorry if this chapters a bit lame or short, it will get better as time moves on...hopefully :)**

**Anyway here is the new story and let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I owned pokemon I would definetly put in certain pairings and make them AGE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~*Full summary*~~<span>**

The time between you start your journey and the age 15, all trainers and co-ordinators try their best to create a name for themselves. That is the only way into Masters Academy. A place where promising and prodigious trainers and co-ordinators harness their skills in order to beat and BE the best! For me, getting in was a dream come true.

Although I should know by now, wherever I go, trouble ensues. This academy is no exception. I thought that by coming here, no one would be stupid enough to fight hundreds of prodigy fighters, just to get there hands on what is inside me. But hey, there are even whack jobs crazy enough to do that. And when you're living a life like mine, ANYBODY, can be the bad guy. The only question is who?

Shippings: Mainly Oldrivalshipping but I will get to Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping!

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf POV<strong>

"Leaf honey can you get the mail!" My mum yelled from the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

"Okay mum! Come on Leafeon, let's go." I set my guitar down and motioned Leafeon to follow me, who happily obliged.

I walked out the door anxious to check the mail. If you hadn't already figured it out, the names Leaf and I'm 15. Meaning this year is the year Masters Academy sends out invites to promising Co-ordinators and trainers. It's invite only and there is no test. The way it works is, in the years between when you start your journey and the academy acceptance age, you have to try and prove your worth. If they think you're good enough they invite you, if they don't, well then you don't.

"I'm nervous Leafeon, what if I don't get in. Misty, Dawn and May got the letters already! Ash told me yesterday that he and Paul got in; Drew's acceptance congratulations are ALL OVER Facebook, May wouldn't stop ranting about how arrogant he was being. Even the jerk next door got in."

Misty, Dawn and May are my best friends ever since I started travelling. Ash is a friend I met growing up. When we started our journeys I never saw him till my Unova journey. I met Paul a few times at Dawn and Ash's birthdays as well as on journeys. We're not exactly friends per se but good acquaintances maybe? I met Drew during one of my journeys with May.

The jerk next door is Gary Oak. Yes, the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. Yes, the guy who has girls following him, like moths to a light bulb. Yes, the guy who betrayed our child hood friendship.

For some reason when I was really young I was best friends with Gary Oak. I don't see how I could've been. He is an ass, a swine, a jerk and ARROGANT! Not to mention a backstabber. I'd rather not go into that issue though; he's nothing but the worthless past.

"Okay, it's crunch time Leafeon. Today's the last day the letters should be available, so fingers…I mean paws crossed." I opened up the mail box and grabbed the mail inside.

"Bills, Bills, buy one get one free condoms….okay pretend I never saw that and make it burn in hell. Bills, mail from Dad. There's nothing here."

I was crestfallen and Leafeon, currently positioned on my shoulder looked sad as well. Then she began poking me and pointing at the letter box. I stuck my hand in the flap again aimlessly flailing my hand around till I felt one more letter. I pulled my hand out and it was a letter from the academy. I held my breath as I slowly opened the letter.

_"To Miss Leaf,_

_We are honoured to welcome you to Masters Academy as part of the 2012 intake!"_

I didn't even bother reading the rest. I dropped the letter and started whooping and fist pumping like an idiot! I began to happy dance with Leafeon not even caring how much of an idiot I must be looking like. Though by now, everyone in Pallet Town must have realised. BUT I GOT IN! HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE! DOUGIE AND DOUGIE AND SHUFFLE AND TOP RAVE! (NigaHiga :P)

"So Little Leafy did get in." That mocking, arrogant tone I could recognise anywhere.

"Scared a girl will beat you off your podium at the Academy Oak?"

"No. Just surprised they let an idiot like you in."

"I'm surprised they let someone as cocky as you in."

We started arguing about who was more stupid till an annoying; over flirty and over innocent voice came from the bench at the front of Gary's house.

"Come back Gary, I'm getting lonely." Her sweet and innocent tone was laced on too thick; it was so obvious it was phony.

"You better get back to number 54. Did you know that if you leave plastic fakes like that in the sun for too long they melt?" I remarked snidely hoping he catches my drift for him to buzz off.

"Aww I didn't know that I mattered so much you keep count on my girls."

"Get lost." He walked off smirking with his pockets in his hand. "By the way, you're dougie looks like a dying pig." Okay that is IT!

"Hey Leafeon want some target practice?"

Seconds later…

"OWWW!" Leafeon fired an energy ball at Gary's butt.

"WHAT THE HELL LEAF?" Gary yelled at me holding his searing butt.

"Sorry, she needed target practice and your butt was the biggest thing I could see. Bye Gary." Leafeon and I rushed into the house before he could fire at us.

"Revenge is sweet huh?" To which Leafeon nodded with an evil glint in her eyes. Aww my little Pokémon is growing up so fast.

* * *

><p>After I got over the sensation of getting in, I read the note. The academy is located on an island that the league champions had bought. The league champions and Wallace, the number one co-ordinator, share leadership of the principle role. Quite frankly, I'm a little un-easy with 5 people sharing one role but the school hasn't burned down yet; so I'm guessing they're doing a good job….I hope.<p>

May and Dawn congratulated me from the video-phones, it would be too troublesome to fly over. My mum invited Ash and his mum over for dinner, coincidently at the same time as Misty came for a sleep over. Ash, Misty and Brock were travelling partners for a year and it seems for them old habits die hard. Like them getting into arguments. Repeatedly. Non-Stop. So I resorted to whacking the pair with Misty's trusty mallet. We talked for a bit and battled a bit but it was getting late and Ash had to leave.

"Well I'm heading over to Gary, COD marathon." Ash said as he checked his phone, the time reading 7:00 while Pikachu hugged our legs goodbye.

"If you're going to that jerks house, don't come back. I don't want his stupidity spreading onto me."

"Too bad he already infected Ash, right Leaf?" Misty insulted and Ash just grimaced at Misty.

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The two glared at each other but about after 5 seconds just laughed it off. They are weird people…..

"Well see you guys around!" He ran off said bye to my mum and his mum and went to Gary's also known as the Jerk master. I prefer to use the latter. As well as other names, like spikey, fake, cocky arrogant jerk, justin bieber wannabee!

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV **

**At the Academy headquarters, a week later.**

"We have a few interesting one's this year." Cynthia said going through the files of the 200 students accepted into the academy.

"True, I haven't seen a group this promising in a while." Lance commented whilst piling files into the groups of their homeroom, as well as reading them.

"The research team have out done themselves this time; they have gone to lengths such as family history, relationships and more detailing in backgrounds!" Wallace spoke in awe; you could swear you saw sparkles in his eyes.

"Speaking of which; look at the background on this student, number 7598, Leaf Green. It states CLEARLY that her and student number 7522; Gary Oak, don't get along at ALL! It says they've gone so far as to each other with Pokémon attacks such as Thunder and Hydro Pump! Are you guys sure you want these two in the same class? They share a town and it's still not enough room!" Steven exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

Alder just gave him a friendly slap on the back telling him to calm down.

"Don't worry about it, I mean that is the exact passion we need from these students. Who knows, if they're confined in one area long enough they might get to befriend each other!" Alder reassured the younger champion with a large goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, or they could kill each other." Steven rebuked making Alder go all emo emo!

"Jeez Steven, now look what you did! Now he won't talk to us for days!" Cynthia scolded him then walked up to the Unova leader.

"Don't worry about it Alder, say if you get up I'll give you this lolly pop!" She waved the lolly pop in said leader's name, coaxing him to come back to reality. Like a child; the leader slowly took the lolly pop and sucked on it innocently returning to his seat, not saying a word.

'_How did I get stuck working with these idiots.' _Steven thought to himself, silently face palming.

As the night went on, the leaders continued sorting the files and continuously stopping to comment on certain people. As well as getting into arguments. Cynthia had gone through 24 lollipops that night, so by the time she left, she threatened the leaders of the Hoenn and Unova league to sleep with one eye open.

Little did they know, four people we're recording every action done, word spoken and information leaked during that session; some of which, in the wrong hands, can be a major threat.

The four spies headed back to the headquarters known as Team Gem HQ. Simple but effective name I must say. The four entered an elevator that shoots straight up to the director's quarters. In utter silence, one of them handed the recording device to the man sitting in his chair. The room felt ominous to say the least. The only lighting in the large room came from the fire place, only making the man's face more intimidating yet secretive. Many of his subordinates fear him, except for his closest agents; the ones who stand before him.

"Thank you for your work, you may leave." With that the four spies walked away but abruptly stopped when they heard their leader speak again.

"One more thing, sleep well. Tomorrow is you're first day at Masters Academy and I need you at the peak of your performances for this operation to work."

"Understood sir!" With that they turned back to the lifts and left the office.

"Leaf Green, you have something I want. The difference between me and most people, I ALWAYS get what I want."

An evil smirk appeared on his face as he looked at a picture of said girl followed by a cynical laugh. There always has to be some power hungry nut job just around the corner, doesn't there!

* * *

><p><strong>That is chapter 1 down, I am working on chapter 2. This year, my updating will be more...weird then normal. I have a LOT going on. One of my New Year resolutions were to update regularly on FF but it seems it might get broken sorry.<strong>

Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. HiatusI am sooo sorry :

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

You have no idea how horrible I feel right now. I really didn't want to put a hiatus on this story, especially now that I have a good plot in mind and only updated ONE CHAPTER! But I seriously cannot write right now or update because I have A LOT going on that I need to handle.

I'm trying out for this school, but this entrance exam is impossible! Regardless, I'm trying my best to get in.

I know it is really bad for an author to do this, but I don't want to lose readers, and I want my current readers to know what I am doing.

I PROMISE you there will be a LOT of chapter updates after June! I know it's a while, but I want you to know I am NOT abandoning my stories, just simply putting it on hiatus till I can manage my time.

Once again, my sincerest apologies and I hope you guys stay loyal readers and keep me on alert or favourite till I can update an ACTUAL chapter!

**I WILL BE BACK HOPEFULLY AT THE START OF JULY!**

**I thank all who Favorited or reviewed, I promise I WILL be back, better and more consistent!**

**PLEASE RESPOND BY REVIEWING SO I KNOW IF I STILL HAVE READERS :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long, trust me I am really sorry :( now that I'm on holidays I can update both my stories, I'm updating the other one in a few days...**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for the wished you said to me and being understanding the fact I put the story on hiatus after ONe chapter ._. So thank you all! Although I'm pretty sure I had done horrible! There is like 4000 kids and only 800 get in. Just because 800 can get in doesn't you do, your marks still have to be good enough**

**I failed them all I know I did, so if you see like a really depressing chapter some time in August, it's because I didn't get it. If I don't the worse part is, I have to see the uniform everyday since my sister got in 2 years ago...smart ass older sister -.-**

**ANYWAY, without further ado, a new 3000+ word chapter to compensate for my lack of updates. Although, it's basically an information chapter, where you learn a lot about how the academy runs and stuff, next chapter (ALREADY WORKING ON) will have more suspense.**

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, yadda yadda yadda, all good? okay, on with the story! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"I can't believe my little Leaf is all grown up! I won't be able to see you until the end of the year!"

My mum engorged me in a bear hug, making me almost cough the pancakes my mum made me for my first day at Masters Academy. My last pancakes my mum would make for me for a while. Masters Academy is a boarding school so I'll be gone for a while.

"Mum don't worry, I'll call you on the Video Phone, write you letters and visit as often as I can."

My mum had gotten quite insecure ever since my father's sudden disappearance. All we get is the occasional letter from him. No phone call, no visits, just a letter. All he says is he's doing fine, asking how we are, never a sorry. Not one for leaving my mum, not one for leaving me and not one for leaving me the day I started my journey.

Whenever my mum sees a note she instantly goes all void and blank then breaks down in tears in her room. So when we got mail yesterday I put it deep in my bags. Don't get me wrong, I still hate my dad but I am going to keep reading his notes until we get an apology.

After my mum finished her eternal hugs and kisses and warnings that…children who don't know what the birds and the bees are, shouldn't ask, I ran outside and took one last look of pallet town.

"Think I'm ready Leafeon?" I said squatting down to the size of my companion. She nodded and placed a paw on my knee for re-assurance. I stood up with a new sense of confidence.

"You're right, we'll be fine. Now come on, in your poke ball. I know you hate it but Staraptor will have trouble holding us both."

She looked at me and glared but eventually gave in. As much as she hates her poke ball, she hates dying even more, quite frankly so do I. I hopped onto Staraptor and we took off. At this rate I'll be there ten minutes early; enough time to find Misty, May and Dawn. All I have to do is sit back and relax.

* * *

><p>"You're actually going to the academy?"<p>

The universe has something against me! I was once again met by Oak as he rode his Pidgeot.

"What's it to you Oak?"

"Oh nothing, I thought you were just going to back out, seeing as you have no hope for the end of year prize."

"And like you do?"

The end of year prize is a pass to the hidden region, rewarded to the Top 4 trainers in the end of year Battle Royale or to any trainer who has completed all four years at the academy, without dropping out or failing.

At the end of each year a Battle Royale is held. It's sort of like league championship. There are two parts, the written exam and the battles. The written tests how good you pay attention in class and the top 25 precent move on. From then on it's all battles. Though there are 2 wild cards, awarded to the 2 best all-rounders. You didn't HAVE to get in the top 4 but you have to be one of the best in both academics and battle.

With the Top trainers pass, you get to go to the region where the Pokémon master resides. The gym leaders in that region are the most powerful of the elite four. The elite four there, are the champions here and the champion, is the Pokémon master!

As for co-ordinators they get to study with Soledad and Wallace, the most powerful and graceful co-ordinators in history. A once in a life time opportunity a co-ordinator would DIE for!

"In fact, I have a very good chance."

JERK!

"Fine then how about a challenge right here right now!"

"Aww it's so cute you actually think you can beat me." His voice was smooth relaxed and slightly arrogant tone in contrast to my hot blooded and reckless tone.

"It'll be even cuter when I beat you, first one to the boat wins!" I said so quickly he didn't even realise we began. I flew alone for a few moments then I heard the roaring flaps of his Pidgeot. The race begins now!

"EXRTREME SPEED!" My Pokémon complied with my command and we became nothing but a blur. Unfortunately, HE, had the same idea and said it at the exact same time. We were neck-a-neck. Within minutes the docks were insight. I checked my watch. I had left at 9:30 and it was only 9:35. This trip should have taken about 30 minutes normally.

Suddenly Staraptor cried out it pain. I looked to my left and he fired Air Slash at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Winning." He lurched forward while Staraptor began to fall behind.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded

"Want revenge?" He gave a loud cry of agreement, causing me a smirk I didn't even attempt to suppress.

Staraptor and I stopped dead in our tracks. Gary turned around, eyes wondering why we stopped; big mistake.

3…

"Can't keep up anymore Leafy?" He snidely remarked.

2…..

"Why don't you turn back now?"

1.

"HYPER BEAM!" I commanded and with a roar, a blinding white light shot out of Staraptor's mouth, in pursuit of Gary and his Pidgeot. The hyper beam had grazed the hair strands of Gary as they had barely managed to evade. I commanded Staraptor to prepare another attack but out battle was cut short when League champion and co-head of the academy, Cynthia, cut our battle short.

* * *

><p>"Gary Oak and Leaf Green, on the ground, NOW!" Her voice roared, scaring the living daylights out of anyone within a 50 kilometre radius.<p>

We flew to the deck inhabited by many gifted trainers and co-odinators, whose eyes were glued to our very presence. Some eyes were filled with anxiety, at the power we had both shown while majority either shot us looks of superiority or stupidity. I rolled my eyes back at them, what would you expect me to do when someone was annoying me?

A red velvet carpet covered the deck of the ship we had boarded, with various soft toned chandeliers hanging at a good distance between each other. I could feel the intense glare being stabbed into my back, by the blonde hair league champion. I felt like I had shrunk to the size of a mouse, facing death by a cat. Once I entered the room with the other champions, I felt that I may as well be dead. Gary wasn't holding up well either, I could see the sweat forming on his forehead, this was the only positive out of the situation; that and the fact his hair was still singed a nice cool black.

"As students of the most prestigious, successful academy in the world, with an entrance chance of less than one in a thousand, I think it is acceptable to assume that you would like to maintain your position, am I correct?"

Steven, the Hoenn league champion, asked us. His eyes were enough to make me run with my legs between my tails, but the fact his voice was a cold and heartless as a glacier, only made it worse. We silently nodded, too afraid to use our voices.

"And among the best ways to STAY here is to abide by the rules, correct?" Wallace stated. His normally calm and suave voice was anything but. Once again we nodded.

"I assume you have read the letter that stated the school rules, or at the very least the top 5?" Lance, the dragon master, asked. What made it worse, was that he had his Charizard out and staring us down as well. Too afraid to even nod, Lance continued to speak.

"I would like the two of you to recite the 5 rules."

In the almost empty room, the sound of us swallowing not only the saliva built up in our throats, but our pride as well, rang as loud as a Loudred's cry. We opened our mouths in unison, hoping that at the very least, our voices wouldn't crack in front of these legendary trainers and co-ordinator.

"Rule 1: Always listen to the teachers and your seniors.

Rule 2: Always respect and the health and wellbeing of your Pokémon and any Pokémon.

Rule 3: Always respect the health and wellbeing of your peers

Rule 4: Cheating, enhancement medicine and sabotage is forbidden in this establishment. Failure to comply with this rule leads to immediate expulsion.

Rule 5: Battle outside of class and the permitted areas of the academy without validated reason, especially with another student, is strictly forbidden. Failure to comply with this rule will result in serious punishment such as suspension or expulsion, decided by the circumstance the student or students were in."

"Two, three and five; you broke 3 of the 5 most important rules upheld by this institution. By battling outside of school, without a valid reason, it is obvious how you broke number five. By battling on a whim, with no proper preparation, the wild Pokémon surrounding you could have been injured. At the same time, an attack as powerful as hyper beam, especially at your level, could damage the surroundings, not only injuring Pokémon, but your fellow students AND civilians!"

Cynthia's voice grew decibels louder; each time she stated how we broke a rule; to the point where stood up in anger. Maybe it's that time of the month...

"Calm down, the two students are just showing their fighting spirit!" Alder, the Unova champion and at the same time newbie, praised us but we didn't dare smile.

"Since you broke3 of the 5 rules, we are on grounds where can expel you here and now."

My breath hitched at Steven's cold, heartless statement. Not even a day at the academy and my position is already threatened. It's all Gary's fault, but I have a feeling reasoning with the 5, with that excuse, can only make this worse. Am I really going to get expelled all because of one stupid battle? I dropped by head and shoulders, anticipating the moment of which the words that would end my academy life.

"However, since school hasn't officially started for your intake, these rules do not apply yet. Therefore, we cannot expel you."

I lift my head, my eyes as wide as an owl. My exterior may only have a cheesy grin on my face, but on the inside I'm squealing, like a fan girl or boy squeals over EXO. (1)

"Remember, we will be watching you." Lance warned us.

We both bow deeply, as a sign of gratitude and respect for the lenience shown. As soon as we are out of the room, both of us take deep breaths in, as if we had been deprived of air and on the verge of collapsing. That was how much power the 5 had exerted from their appearance alone. Once we had caught our breath again, our bickering resumed.

* * *

><p>"BECAUSE OF YOU, I almost lost my spot!"<p>

"ME?" Gary answered back.

"YES, YOU!" I re-confirmed my accusation by poking him hard in the chest

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOT THE HYPER BEAM!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING A JERK!"

"DUMBASS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"DUMB BRUNETTE!"

"JUSTIN BIEBER WANNABE!"

"You already said that the other day….."

"Fine, JUSTIN BIEBER WANNABE…AGAIN!"

Silence fell upon us, where we just glared at each other, hoping that just for once looks could kill.

When we realised it wouldn't work we stormed off into different directions to exit the hallway and back onto the dock to relocate my bags and join the line of students, eagerly waiting to join the dock. Leafeon forced her way out of the poke ball. Her honest eyes looked up at me, asking me what was wrong. I just shook my head, no need to worry about someone as stupid as that. I am going to enjoy my time here with my friends and make sure I win the prize at the end of the year.

As I entered the ship, through the student entry, I showed the key card and school emblem given by the school, to prove your validity. They scanned my card to make sure it was real, and then put my emblem under some sort of contraption. The emblem was of a hexagon, divided into shapes of triangles and sixths. Five of the six triangles were coloured chrome, with the names of each major region, apparently to show the unity of the 5 regions. On the back are the initials of the school- M&A-engraved in the back with the schools motto:

**"_With our friends and Pokémon we walk the path of friendship and loyalty."_**

Personally, I'm surprised that fit onto this tiny hexagon. Lastly there is a clear triangle that under the contraption, seemed to gain colour. Mine ended up as a colour green.

"Would you like the emblem as a necklace, pendent or bracelet?"

"Necklace please"

"Certainly"

"What's the colour for?" I asked.

"It signifies what house you're in. Green represents Rayquaza house. There are four houses in the institute, formally to represent legendary Pokémon from each region but since Unova joined, they are considering changing it to five houses, I'm not sure. The school guide book should have the information." The lady kindly replied as she ushered me into the hallway and called upon the next student.

* * *

><p>I find my room where I will share with one other person for 2 days to get to the institute. I switch the light on to find there isn't anyone else in the room yet.<p>

"Seems like my roommate isn't here yet, may as well pick a side."

I chose the left side of the room since it doesn't really matter since both are basically identical and we weren't going to stay for very long anyway. I grab my other Pokémon's balls (except for Gyarados) and release them, since it's their lunch time.

"Ampharos, Infernape, Staraptor and Riolu; Release!" They all cry their names happily and I pat them on the head. I set out 5 trays of food for my Pokémon who can eat on land, Gyarados is a special case though. He dislikes eating on land so I walk to the window and release him. The food pellets that are Gyarados' type are thrown into the water as he swims around to catch them.

"Keep up with the boat okay? Scream if something is wrong." He simply nodded and continued to feed on the pellets.

I search my bag for a jumper then the Masters Academy student guide. Flopping onto my bed I open the guide and skip to the part about the houses. Due to my lacking in the focus department, I have to read allowed to make sure I stay on path.

"Students admitted into the institute are placed into one of the four houses. Each Pokémon chosen to represent a house is a legendary type and its colour would correspond to that of the house. The four students from the student council become the house leaders, as a shining light for the new intake and existing students. The four students in the student council are the strongest trainer or co-ordinator of their house.

_Suicune house_

Colour: Blue

Region representative of: Johto

Motto: Every act of this house is of poise and clarity, like the waters purified by Suicune.

Leader: Laya Santiago

Profile: A promising trainer from the start, what set her apart from the other students was her excellence in both Training and Co-ordination; her Pokémon act with utmost grace and beauty of a Milotic but attack with the power and rage of a Gyarados.

_Uxie house_

Colour: Yellow

Region representative of: Sinnoh

Motto: Our eyes may be closed but we see all, slowly gaining knowledge as the legendary Uxie.

Leader: Marco Desis

Profile: A silent achiever whose battle strategy had given him this position. Always gaining knowledge and learning the abilities, both before and during the battle, of his opponent is his number one weapon.

_Moltres house_

Colour: Red

Region representative of: Kanto

Motto: Alone we are but embers of healing; united we are the flames of passion, heat of the battle and heart of Moltres.

Leader: Charlie Brown

Profile: Almost the polar opposite of Ken Desis, what made Charlie stand out was her head-strong approach in a Pokémon battle. She use to use raw strength to win, but as she grew she had realised that raw strength wasn't enough and eventually learnt to control her destructive fire power into controlled powered blasts, that could heal her sides chances of winning but destroy her opponent.

_Rayquaza house_

Colour: Green

Region representative of: Hoenn

Motto: Our judgement decides the fate of the battle, like the fate of the Land and Sea were decided by the judgement of Rayquaza.

Leader: Kris Miller

Profile: A model student and leader of the student council, Kris' judgement calls whilst in a battle truly decide the battle. While his trump card ability may seem similar to that of Marco, the difference is while Marco must collect the information before the battle to create a strategy, Kris can strategize on the spot. Because his judgements do not always seem logical is what make them so genius and un-readable."

* * *

><p>I was amazed; the people who go here are really at an elite level. I flipped the page to find pictures of each leader and their positions in the council. Laya and Marco are the vice captains, currently ranking 4th and 3rd in their year. Charlie and Kris are the captains and rank 2nd and 1st in their year level. Suddenly the door had opened and a girl who looked like she belonged in a Barbie doll packet stepped inside. Clad in short shorts, high heels, tank top, sunglasses and sun hat, the only thing that could make me think she was a spoilt heiress was a high pitched voice.<p>

"Ugh, this place is horrible, why did you make me attend this stupid academy daddy?"

The blondie complained to her father. I couldn't help but feel disgusted, not only at her voice but her appreciation of her place. A friend I had met whilst in Sinnoh cried day in and day out after failing to be admitted. She hung up the phone, threw her poke balls unceremoniously onto the desk and just laid flat out on her bed, texting someone.

"Would you please place those….creatures back into their poke balls? It's making the room smell."

"Umm….no. It's their lunch time, they need to eat, speaking of which, and shouldn't you feed your Pokémon as well?"

"Later, they're on a diet anyway~"

My Pokémon and I looked at her weirdly. Why would you do that to your Pokémon? They need food to survive, my Pokémon definitely know that. Every time I leave the house and comeback my pantree looks like it got attacked by a pack of Munchlax's. People who abuse the health of their Pokémon disgust me.

"Okay guys, I'm just going to get a snack from the vending machine, while I'm gone Ampharos is in charge got it?"

They all nodded and attended straight back to their food. Despite the fact Leafeon has been my partner since I was a mere child, doesn't mean she's automatically in charge. I would never give leadership to that cheeky one, last time I did my kitchen was burned to smithereens thanks to Infernape who at the time was a Chimchar. Ampharos is the most mature of my Pokémon.

* * *

><p>I open the door and as soon as I turn around I walk straight into someone, the impact was so sudden we both ended up on the floor.<p>

"Sorry." I apologize, rubbing my head.

"Nah, it was my fault."

Hang on, I recognise that voice….

"Dawn?"

The girls sapphire orbs shot straight into mine, confirming my assumptions.

"It IS you!"

We bounced straight back up from the positions we were in and hugged, doing the standard best friend greetings. I followed her to her room, of course stopping by the vending machine first, to which we found May, engrossed in her mechanics set.

"MAY!" We yelled in unison. The brunette's head snapped straight in our direction, abandoned her work and tackled us into a bear hug.

"Looks like you have a new project you're working on, what is it?" Dawn asked, confused at all the equipment scattered on her desk.

"A tracking device." May answered proudly.

"For what?" I ask innocently, to which Dawn chooses as the perfect situation to taunt May.

"Don't you see, it's to track Drew, make sure he isn't cheating." Dawn answered with a wink, while May shot daggers with her eyes, aimed at Dawn.

"NO! It's for my Pokémon, they tend to wonder a lot, so this will make it easier for me to find them; may as well use my technology skills to my advantage. It's not completed though, it's range is only for 10 metres, plus it's battery life and durability isn't so great either."

We just stared, shocked; May really is a genius in her own right.

"How dare you have a meeting without me?"

A mocking, familiar, tone came from behind us.

"MISTY!"

The four of us tackled her to the ground, laughing like no tomorrow. After we settled down, we discussed holidays, family business, boys, Pokémon, the usual. Only then did I notice we all had different coloured emblems. Misty's bracelet was yellow, May's pendant was coloured red and Dawn's had been coloured blue.

"We're all in different houses, aren't we?"

The three looked at the others and realised the same thing.

"I guess, well at least we won't be competing against each other for top spot in the houses right?"

Dawn suggested optimistically. That probably was the only positive.

* * *

><p>It was almost dinner time so I rushed back to my dorm to collect my Pokémon and rush to the dining hall where the rest of the girls waited for me. As we chose a table, the halls lights were dimmed and everyone was hushed down to a whisper as the five great champions walked onto the stage, welcomed my cheers and applause.<p>

"Welcome, each and every one of you, have earned your right to be sitting are many good, even great, trainers and co-ordinators out there. But we did not look for good or great, we looked for the best. That is why you 200 Pokémon handlers are sitting before, because you were the best. I cannot guarantee that their will always be smiles on your faces during your time in the academy, most of the time, you will endure blood, sweat and tears to be the best. However, I can guarantee you will have the best time of your life here, with great rewards if you stick to your dream. Enjoy these last 2 days on this ship, for your journey that ensures both rewards and hardships are but days away. Good night and Farwell."

After Lance's sermon, they received a round of applause and the five proceeded off stage. I really hope I can make it in this school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too boring!<strong>

**(1) Exo is a new k-pop guy band. You know I never thought I would ever like K-pop but my friend made me watch their video and well...that opinion flew out the window. They are amazing both EXO-K & EXO-M! But I like them together as EXO!**

**Seriously, watch their video, 'History' and 'Mama' with eng subs so you know what is going on. Oh and watch the teasers. On a side note, I like Big Bang as well now haha...wow K-pop as got me hooked -.-**

**Anyway, I shall update soon hopefully! REMEMBER read and review!**


End file.
